New beginnings
by dbzmagic35
Summary: this is my first atemp at a fanfic be nice. almost all the z fighters are dead now gohan is leaving for a new life
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I am going to use characters from Gohans child hood so if you remember some that I forgot tell me and I will try to add them in. this will probably have some dark parts in it. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you just want to complain stop reading it because I won't care. If I copy anything from anyone else's story just tell me and ill anlage it. Prolog all the z fighters except gohan died during the cell games I may go back and explain how later but for now Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccollo, Tienshinhan, Chiotzue, and Vegeta, are all dead. Without further ado

Ch#1: I'm leaving

4 months after Goten is born

"Mom I'm leaving." Said Gohan in there small mountain home.

"Where are you going Gohan?" Chichi asked as Gohan packed a bag of clothes.

"I don't know but I'm too dangerous to stay here. If I lose my temper like I did with cell someone will get hurt. Besides Goten will probably hate me, he doesn't have a father because of me." Gohan said still blaming himself for the z fighters being dead. He started to cry slightly as he talked about his father. Putting on a small necklace that his father gave him before the cell games.

-flash back-

"Gohan come over here I have something for you. Vegeta showed me how to make it after I beat him last time we spared." Said Goku poling out a necklace with an NGZF hanging on it in a strange pattern.

"dad how did you make it? And why did Vegeta show you. And thanks for the necklace. What does NGZF stand for?" Gohan asked in rapid succession.

" hey one question at a time. As for making it, it's a saiyan talent. The metal is just as strong as the saiyan that made it. Vegeta showed me because we made a bet on who would win. NGZF stands for Next Generation Z Fighter. We Z fighters won't last forever and I hope you are part of the next generation. When I made it vegeta said it was also the saiyan symbol for power and honor." Was Gokus response to Gohans questions. Gohan had a gleam in his eye as he put the necklace on. "hay want me to show you how to make one, Gohan?" Goku asked. Gohan eagerly said yes. For the next hour Gohan practiced making the metal stuff.

-end flash back-

"Gohan you can't blame yourself for them all dying. They were all doing what they did best defending the planet. Goten will hate you if you run away." Chichi tried to convince Gohan. When he was done packing he got up and hugged his mom.

"I love you both so much but I must say good bye. I will come back someday… I think." Gohan just barly said the last part then left the house. Heading into the moutin ranges behind the house for a new adventure. Or at least to not hurt anyone else.

If you want to see what the NGZF looks like leave your email in a review and ill send what im thinking of it looking like to you. If you think you can make the NGZF better send what you think it should look like back to me. First ? for debate will Gohan go back home and if so in 3,4,or 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just trying to get a second ch up before to many people start reading this. After this my updates are going to be pretty much random on timing and length. Lots of reviews might motivate me though.

Without further ado

Ch#2: the start of the Next Generation Z Fighters

_The miny cells were killing the Z fighters one by one while cell forced gohan to watch. "you monster what is your problem. They were all good people but you just killed them for the hell of it. They never did anything to you." Gohan cried out. Cell was laughing at his pain_

"_if you had only showed me that hidden power that you were talking about they would have lived longer. But no you were just watching them die rather than doing anything about it." Cell started to laugh again when he finished talking._

Gohan woke up high in a tree. The stars were still out what could have woke him up at this time of night. Then he herd it a distant cry of pain. It chilled the marrow in his bones. "someone help me." Without even knowing who it was calling out Gohan took off running in the direction of the cry. When he got there he saw a small girl being beaten to a pulp by a large group of men.

"Hey back away from her. _**NOW**_." Commanded a man that had arrived at the same time as Gohan. The man looked strangely like Yamcha but that can't be Yamchas dead. The guy was wearing a black motorcycle jacket and fighting gloves. "or something unfortunate might happen to you. All of you."

"Oh ya. Well I think I'll take my chances buzz off idiot or you'll end up looking like this little bitch." Said a guy that was obviously the leader. Before they could do anything the man jump in the middle of them and started beating the shit out of them. When they were all unconscious the man walked over to the girl.

"hey are you ok? Did they hurt you bad? Need a ride or anything?" The man asked the girl in a friendly voice nothing like the voice he was using moments ago. The girl just sat there nervously looking at the man. "everything's going to be alright." He picked her up and was walking away towards a small number of ki signatures implying that there was a town nearby. Gohan followed them thinking that he might need to help the man out. "why are you following us?" the man asked suppressing Gohan .

"I thought you might need help. How did you now I was here?" Gohan asked in confusion. "whats your name by the way. Mines Gohan, Son Gohan." The man stopped walking as they got near the town. Again Gohan thought he looked like Yamcha.

"Gohan?" the man half asked to make sure he had heard right. When Gohan nodded the man smiled widely "did you find your mom after I dropped you off when you were four?" The man asked seeing the blank look the man laughed "it's me Pegero (im not sure I spelled that right but hes the one that protected everyone that was an orphan when Gohan ran away from piccolo) remember?" understanding showed on Gohans face.

"Pegero you got big. How have you been? I found my mom in a few hours. Did you ever find anyone from the old gang?" Gohan asked walking up next to him to get a better look at him. Then they entered a small town that looked pretty new. "wow I didn't know that there was a town this close to where I live." As Gohan said this his face began to sadden.

"How did you know I was looking for the old gang? But no not yet." Pegero said. Walking to a house that looked like a small hospital. Before he could knock on the door Gohan stopped him.

"Hey just giver her one of these." Gohan pulled out a sinsu bean. "It's like a super vitamin." Gohan said giving it to him. Skeptically Pegero feed it to her. She instantly healed and got up looking around.

"Thank you Mr. Pegero for helping me." The girl said and walked away.

"Hey I just had an idea. You like helping people right?" Gohan asked not really whiting for an answer "My dad and his friends used to help everyone they could. They were called the Z fighters. Maybe we can start a new generation of the Z fighters." Gohan said starting to get excited. "I mean if you want to help me make a new generation of Z fighters that is." Gohan asked nervesly

"Sounds like fun to me. Where do I sign up?" Pegero asked with a gleam in his eye.

So ends ch 2. Again I say this is going to be pretty random from now on. Hope you like it read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm bored so I'm writing. Again if I copied anyone just tell me I'll announce it in my next ch.

Trunks: hey idiot start writing

Dbzmagic35: how r u talking?

Trunks: stop asking questions. Now start writing or gohan will hurt u.

Dbzmagic35: gohan won't hurt me.

Trunks: wanna bet. ** HEY GOH…**

Dbzmagic35 covers trunks mouth

Dbzmagic35: I'm writing I'm writing no need to call gohan.

Trunks: don't mess with the trunks man.

Dbzmagic35 mumbles: little brat.

Trunks: what was that?

Dbzmagic35: nothing

Without further ado

Ch #3: you wanna do what?

"So you actually killed Cell? That's not too big a surprise considering the sword you used to carry around." Pegero said as they walked through the forest talking and catchin up with each other. "Although the alien part is hard to believe. What did you say it was sayain? Weird name but cool powers. If we're going to make a new generation of z fighters then how many people are we hoping to have?"

"I was thinking as few as 9 like the last generation or as many as 21, but this is going to start out with however many people we can find. I doubt there are very many thanks to Satan. Maybe we should join a tournament. Do you have any idea when one is?" Gohan asked throwing a rock at a tree. He then climbed up the tree to get an apple. "hey do ou wanan appl?"Gohan tried to ask while eating his apple. Swallowing he tried again "hey do you want an apple?"

"sure. The next tournament that I can think of is the world tournament. I don't really want to enter that though I would lose too fast to help find someone good. hey maybe we can get some of the old gang in on this. I think I know were Chico is. What do you think about that?" Pegero asked as he walked over to a lake and dived in. "that feels great, hey Gohan jump in." Pegero shouted happily.

"I don't know about everyone from the old gang but Chico and Rom were nice people and slightly stronger than average. But I still want to try the tournament, who knows maybe they will be there too." With that said gohan jumped into the lake. "hay where are we going to stay? We could live in the forest but then we would have to go into town to get anything or we could live in a city but then we would look weird just showing up. What do you think Pegero?" Gohan asked as he swam around.

"I don't really care Gohan. Hey if im going to help you protect the planet then don't I need to learn the light trick things?"Pegero said absently swimming to the edge of the lake. "there not light tricks there ki attacks." Gohan calmly stated. "Whatever but I should learn right? Can you teach me how?" Pegero asked getting out of the water.

"I don't know how to teach ki because a saiyan learns naturally. It can't be that hard to teach though. Let's try this. Meditate until you feel all your energy focusing in one spot, after that try to move that spot to your hands." Gohan got out and sat next to Pegero. "Hey relax man it is harder to do if you're tense. Take a deep breath exhale slowly and concentrate." It went on like that for about an hour and a half then Pegero started getting frustrated. After two hours Pegero jumped up shouting "if you tell me to relax one more time I'll be the first human to kill a saiyan because I will kill you!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help here. It's not my fault that saiyans learn naturally." Gohan replied defensively standing up. "you are to stressed to summon your ki so let's stop for the day."

"I wish I was part saiyan so I didn't have to do this and I would be able to kick your but for telling me to relax so many times. I'm a pretty laid back guy most of the time." Pegero complained.

"that might actually work, Pegero, we might be able to make you half saiyan." Gohan stated thoughtfully.

"Hey wishes don't come true man and if we are making half saiyan I am not the test subject." Pegero said backing up nervously. "Wishes come true if you know how to do it right. There are seven magic balls called dragon balls and when you find all of them you get two wishes." Gohan explained.

"You mean some poor dragon lost his…" Pegero trailed off. (For those of you that didn't read the comic strip Goku said that when Bulma told him about the dragon balls. They didn't put it in the tv version. I know because I am a super nerd.)

Sorry about my super nerd showing at the top of the page but it just leaks out sometimes. Like right now

Trunks: less talking more righting. In other words shut up.

Dbzmagic35: I'm finishing the chapter here.

Trunks: I said shut up or I will call Gohan.

Dbzmagic35: he can't heir you I put earmuffs on him while he was sleeping.

Trunks: earmuffs don't work on saiyans.

Dbzmagic35: yes they do. I'm going to wait on writing the next chapter.

Trunks: _**GOH…**_:voice muffled by Dbzmagic35s hand.

Dbzmagic35: ok I'm writing. Just don't call Gohan.

:P don't know when next chapter will be up. Thank you to my Two beta readers for correcting me the English teachers worst enemy. You guys rock.


End file.
